


Fever

by FairySomber



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySomber/pseuds/FairySomber
Summary: Wangho wakes up sick, thankfully someone is there to care for him.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Became a big fan of this ship recently...so I just had to write something for it. This is the first fic i've ever written, so please let me know any feedback you guys have!
> 
> Check out a Vietnamese translation of the story here: https://www.wattpad.com/850035996-v-trans-fever-faker-x-peanut-oneshort
> 
> Big thanks to dxx1912 for translating the story :)

The world was spinning already before he even opened his eyes, he felt dizzy, his thoughts cloudy and unclear. He slowly tried to register where he was, and what it was that he felt on his chest. It turned out to be Sanghyeok's arm, wrapped around him as usual when they slept. Sanghyeok was still asleep.

  
He took a deep breath – or would have tried, if it weren't for it hurting. A lot. It felt as if his whole throat was on fire, and now that he had become aware of it, he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Well, he had to get air somehow, so he tried to breathe it in through his nose. That didn't work out too well either, since he seemed to have way too much…stuff…in his nose to get anything in. Now, this was a problem.

  
He could feel shifting next to him, as he was trying to get his brain functioning enough to determine his next action. He had still not moved or opened his eyes. But now Sanghyeok was waking, too.

  
Sanghyeok yawned, and stretched, and did what you usually do when waking up, then he propped himself up on one elbow to look at Wangho. He assumed the said male was still asleep, so he leaned forwards and kissed him on the forehead. Or would have if it wouldn't have been so insufferably warm.

  
"You're burning up!"

  
He exclaimed to no-one-in-particular, still believing the other to be asleep. It took a while for Wangho to get his mind to formulate the words, and even longer for them to reach his lips.

  
"Yes, I am"

  
Okay so, it was stating the obvious, but give him some credit – he had a really bad fever, and also the flu, so he wasn't really in the best condition. He managed to talk, which should be considered impressive enough.

  
"I'll make breakfast and call off out of work, please tell me if there is anything else you need immediately"

  
Muffled speech was heard from the kitchen. Wangho couldn't really concentrate on anything, so he just waited.

  
Soon enough Sanghyeok appeared out of the other room, bringing a tray with him. On it was a glass of juice, a slice of bread, and two cups of tea, and medicine. Wangho took one of the cups with difficulties and took a sip. He then swallowed a pill together with the orange juice.

  
"Thank you"

  
He managed to mutter in a hoarse voice. Sanghyeok immediately put his finger in front of Wangho's lips.

  
"Shhh, don't strain your voice"

  
Wangho simply nodded; a faint smile on his face. He secretly liked being taken care of like this. It wasn't as if it had never happened before – actually all his friends had always somehow babied him and doted on him more than absolutely necessary. He had never gotten used to it though, and always if possible, denied other people's help even when he really needed it.  
Now was not one of those desperate times, only a little illness, he could perfectly well survive through himself. But wasn't it always nicer when someone helped? Especially if it was Sanghyeok…

  
“So…why don't you get some more rest?"

  
Wangho still spared his throat and shook his head, opening his eyes as wide as possible – trying to convey the point that he had just woken up less than 10 minutes ago.

  
Sanghyeok understood, and nodded back lying down in bed next to Wangho again. He smiled and cuddled up to him. The medicine was starting to take effect so he was feeling hotter and hotter…Sanghyeok felt refreshing and cool after being out in the air.

  
"You should take a bath"

  
"Mhm"

  
Wangho tried to get up from the comfortable bed – his energy had returned to a certain amount, but not enough. Sanghyeok just smiled and sighed affectionately, helping Wangho transport himself to the bathroom, drawing the bath, and then helped Wangho discard his clothes. He placed Wangho into the water and kissed him on the cheek, getting up and leaving Wangho alone for a while – counting on that he wouldn't drown even if he fell asleep or felt drowsy.

  
Sanghyeok was worried, of course, but there were urgent work-related matters that couldn't be dismissed, so he turned on the computer and with a deep sigh got started on the obligatory emails he had received. He listened every once in a while, trying to hear signs of life from the bath…Wangho usually wasn't one to spend too long there, he was quite weak even in those situations. He decided to check on Wangho so he closed his laptop with quite the loud noise and made his way to the bathroom.

  
Wangho had indeed fallen asleep it seemed, but luckily enough his face and breathing organs were above the surface, His neck would probably hurt though, that didn't look to comfortable. He shook Wangho a bit to wake him up and softly told him

  
"It's time for you to get up already; you can sleep back in bed"

  
Wangho didn't really register the words as individuals, but the general meaning got through, so he got up and dried off effectively by himself, and let himself also be lead back to the wonderful invention called 'a bed'

  
He felt surprisingly energetic by the time he reached it, and actually could consider something…hm, yes, eating. He pointed this out to Sanghyeok who looked amused and told him to read or something –(but don't strain your eyes too much!) – While he made some food.

  
Sanghyeok returned with some steaming tofu soup (he thought that it'd be better not to have Wangho eat too much now – in case he would throw up) and a glass of water. Wangho gratefully took the bowl, even if it slightly burnt his fingers. He blew at it and took a quick sip, resulting in him almost spilling it all over himself. He would have if it weren't for Sanghyeok quickly helping, and grabbing his hands to steady them.

  
"Come on, let me help you" Sanghyeok said quietly, almost whispering.

  
He took the bowl, and in his other hand revealed a spoon he had prepared just in case. He scooped up some soup in it and carefully took it towards Wangho's mouth. It took all his self restraint to resist the urge of saying something like 'say aaaaah”.

  
Wangho pouted a bit.

  
"I can eat by myself you know?"

  
He stubbornly refused to open his mouth for the arriving portion of food.

  
"Didn't look like it just now" Sanghyeok retorted trying to pry the others lips open with the tip of the spoon, without spilling any. It wasn't quite easy.

  
"Do you usually eat tofu soup with a spoon anyway?"

  
Sanghyeok shrugged, frowning a bit, still trying to get the other to open his mouth properly. Wangho was even during talking squeezing his lips tightly together as to avoid Sanghyeok reaching his goal.

  
"No, not really, but nothing is stopping you now"

  
Wangho would have sighed…but it turned into a yawn, and Sanghyeok sneaked in the spoon. The soup had already cooled enough so Wangho didn't burn his tongue; he even swallowed without any difficulties. He pouted at Sanghyeok, but did nothing to prevent the other from feeding the rest of the food to him carefully.

  
After eating, he felt slightly drowsy again, Sanghyeok - noticing this - just stroked his cheek (and whispered something along the lines of 'just sleep' or 'sweet dreams', Wangho couldn't really process) and left with the bowl and spoon.

  
The next time Wangho opened his eyes, it was dark outside. It wasn't that special really, the season being winter, the daylight didn't last for long. Still, glancing sideways at the alarm clock on the bedside table it was quite late, around 6 pm.

  
He didn't really feel 'okay' yet, but better anyway. Rest usually helped in these cases, and it had done its job once again. He was far from energetic, but could muster the strenght to sit up and look around the room. Obviously, in the few hours he had slept, nothing had changed. He was pretty sure Sanghyeok had checked on him several times though, there was a glass of water beside him, and some medicine, which he gratefully took.

  
Having finished that, he started wondering what the kind soul that had taken care of him, was doing now. He was just thinking about if he should actually get up and go look, when Sanghyeok entered the room. He was slightly startled, even if Wangho saw he was trying to hide it.

  
"You're awake"

  
Sanghyeok stood there in there in the door opening with a small smile for a while before coming to sit next to Wangho, who once again stated the obvious.

  
"Yes, I am"

Wangho replied, not even bothering to think of anything smart to say. He still had trouble really focusing his gaze at one thing, so he just closed his eyes again.

  
"Do you need something?"

  
Wangho pondered on whether he'd dare request something or not, and came to the conclusion that since it was Sanghyeok, of course he would.

  
"Yeah, if I could get some tea? And maybe something light to eat. Something cold?"

  
Sanghyeok smiled and nodded, before exiting the room as normally as he had entered it a few seconds ago.

  
In no time he returned with a cup of ginger tea, it was said to be good for tiny illnesses. Wangho took it, this time being careful not to spill any, or let his hands tremble the slightest. He was still very much able to function properly, and this he wanted to prove this to Sanghyeok. Speaking of him, he had also cut up an orange for Wangho. Yes, an orange. Even though Wangho frowned at this, he still ate it and got his vitamins or whatever Sanghyeok's goal had been. At least he wasn't hungry anymore.

  
"Are you going to sleep again now?"

  
Sanghyeok questions started getting quite repetitive by now, but Wangho guessed it was only to be expected, kind of unavoidable, considering the over all situation. So he just nodded, figuring there wasn't anything better to do than sleep. He also looked questioningly at Sanghyeok, making eye contact trying to ask if he would be coming too soon.

  
"Yeah, just wait a moment I'll go wrap things up"

  
It was truly amazing, Wangho thought watching Sanghyeok's back, how well the other could read his expressions and gestures. There wasn't anyone else capable of that, who could casually converse with him without him uttering a word. Well, it was all the time they had spent together, but still, in a way amusing to think about. Wangho closed his eyes again, trying not to drift off before Sanghyeok return, failing miserably. He fell asleep _again_

  
When Sanghyeok came in and saw Wangho's sleeping face there, he just smiled fondly and - having already done all the necessary changing and brushing of teeth - lifted the covers a bit to crawl into their bed together with the other. Wangho was facing him, laying on his left side, and Sanghyeok kissed his forehead in that sweet way you would do to someone dear who was ill.

  
It wasn't long before both of them were sleeping soundly.

  
_**~The Next Morning~**_

  
Wangho opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, focusing on the face before him. He whispered a quiet thanks to him for taking care of him, saying he felt much better now. When he got no reaction he tried to look more carefully, to see if Sanghyeok was still asleep. That indeed seemed to be the case and he smiled quietly to himself at it. It was all happy and well, until he was awake enought to feel the heat radiating from his lovers skin.

  
It can't be-

  
I should've known-

  
This was only to be expected.

  
_"Are you telling me you're sick now!?"_


End file.
